mcmagic_parksfandomcom-20200215-history
PunkWest
PunkWest, also known as punkrocker34, PunkTheRocker, Cptn_Murphy, PunkSweatshirt, PunksBeforeRodeo, PunkOVO, PunkSwish, and PunkCentury, is an MCMagic Parks 'Cast Member '''who has worked for the server since January 2015. He has contributed to several server projects, such as New Epcot, New Hollywood Studios, the Art of Animation Resort, and the Pop Century Resort. Server History Beginnings: 2012 - 2013 Punk joined the MCMagic server in August 2012 under the name punkrocker34 after finding out about it through the internet and the videos of Zack Scott. He spent several months on the server before taking a brief break in early 2013. In August 2013, Punk rejoined MCMagic and joined Mumble for the first time. MiniMagic: 2013 - 2014 In his early Mumble days, Punk became a part of a group of guests who took part in an ambitious Creative project. Over several days, the group would build a recreation of everything on Walt Disney World property in miniature.The project got the guests involved some decent attention, including a video done by RobPlaysThatGame that explored MiniMagic in detail. During this time, the MiniMagic builders, who nicknamed themselves the Adventure Squad, would undertake several other projects that didn't all come to fruition, among them an elaborate stage show production of ''Aladdin, occasional build offs, and a theme park called Adventuretopia. First Staff Tenure: 2014 Along with other friends and members of the Adventure Squad, Punk became an Intern on January 26th, 2014. A month later, he was ranked up to Cast Member at the March 8th meeting, joining the Guest Relations team. During his month in the position, Punk helped out with occasional server projects such as Typhoon Lagoon. Due to certain circumstances, he lost the position on April 15th. Hiatus: 2014 - 2015 Punk would become less active on MCMagic during the second half of 2014. In July, he applied for and was accepted for a staff position on the Hypixel Network, causing him to spend less time on MCMagic due to these new commitments. However, during this time Punk attended the MCMagic Meetup at Walt Disney World on August 5th and 6th. Return and Second Staff Tenure: 2015 - Present Punk began to miss MCMagic in late 2014 while working for Hypixel, and in January 2015 he left their staff team to return to MCMagic full time. Several weeks later, he was promoted to Intern at the February 8th meeting. About a month later, Punk was promoted once again and returned to the Cast Member team on March 1st. While he had been a Guest Relations Cast Member the first time, Punk decided to become an Imagineer the second. After limited contributions to new projects during his first tenure, Punk decided to jump right into new MCMagic developments. During 2015 he contributed to the building of New Epcot, as well as the Art of Animation resort, which opened in early 2016 on MCMagic. Punk is currently working with the rest of the Cast Members on the upcoming New Hollywood Studios park, as well as the Pop Century resort. The opening dates of both projects have yet to be announced. Names Punk is known for his frequent name and account changes, which became more frequent after the introduction of such in February 2015. * 'punkrocker34 '''was Punk's original account. He used it for about a year, until abandoning the account to get one with no numbers and better capitalization. (2012-2013) * '''PunkTheRocker '''was Punk's second and most notable account. He got it in late 2013 as a more professional name during his first attempt to get staff. Both times he was ranking onto the staff team it was using this name. (2013-2015) * '''Cptn_Murphy '''was Punk's third name. He used it for about two months in April and May 2015 during a period of confusion for many guests and staff. (2015) * '''PunkSweatshirt '''was Punk's fourth name, used for a month in June 2015. The name references the rapper Earl Sweatshirt. (2015) * '''PunkWest '''was Punk's fifth name, used for a month once again in July 2015. The name references his favorite rapper and musician Kanye West. (2015) * '''PunksBeforeRodeo '''was Punk's sixth and longest name. He used it for a month in August 2015. The name references rapper Travis Scott. (2015) * '''PunkWest '''was Punk's seventh name and first repeated one, used in September 2015. The name once again references Kanye West. (2015) * '''PunkOVO '''was Punk's eighth name, used in October 2015. The name references the label of rapper Drake. (2015) * '''PunkWest '''was Punk's ninth name and the third time he adopted the West moniker. He used the name for the longest time period so far, from October 2015 to January 2016. (2015-2016) * '''PunkSwish '''was Punk's tenth name, used in January 2016. It once again references the rapper Kanye West. (2016) * '''PunkCentury '''was Punk's eleventh name, used in February 2016. The name references the Pop Century Resort, which he was working on heavily at the time. (2016) * '''PunkWest '''is Punk's twelfth and current name, being used as of March 2016. It is the fourth time Punk has used the name. Other Accounts * '''PunkTheRapper '''is an occasional account Punk used in 2014 and 2015. It was used as an alternate persona of Punk that rapped, even having an on-server rap battle against RobPlaysThatGame. * '''200000thGuest '''is a novelty account Punk intended to be MCMagic's 200,000th joining guest in 2014. However, lag prevented the account from joining in time, resulting in it being the 200,001st to join. MiniMagic '''MiniMagic '''was a Creative server project created by Punk and developed by him and the other Adventure Squad members across several iterations. The goal was to create an accurate miniature recreation of everything on Walt Disney World property. * '''MiniMagic 1.0 '''was the original and most well-known of the projects, as well as the only one to eventually be completed. It was built in late August 2013, starting as a solo project by Punk but involving a group of more than ten later on in development. It opened on September 1st, 2013. It was built entirely on one Creative plot, resulting in space constraints that ended up causing much of Magic Kingdom to be unable to be fit in. The original plot was covered in a video by RobPlaysThatGame in early 2014. * '''MiniMagic 2.0 '''was intended to be a larger and more accurate version of the original build. The size was increased to four plots and development began with a museum dedicated to the original MiniMagic. The build was progressing past Hollywood Studios when a corrupted Creative map caused the project to be lost. * '''MiniMagic 3.0 '''was a project undertaken by just Punk in 2014. It only progressed to the point of the Magic Kingdom and its surrounding resorts before being discontinued. * '''MiniMagic 4.0 '''was a project undertaken by Punk, with help from several others, in 2015. The project was about one-third complete when it was discontinued. Trivia * Punk was an attendant of the first official MCMagic Meetup in August 2014. The Meetup saw a group of Managers, Cast Members, Interns, and Special Guests visit Hollywood Studios and Magic Kingdom together. * Punk's office has frequently been updated, with themes such as a summer camp, the Batcave, and a recreation of the cover photo of the album ''Abbey Road ''by The Beatles. * Punk is one of the few MCMagic staff to have been both an Imagineer and a Guest Relations on two different staff tenures. * As of May 2016, Punk has worked on 2 parks, 2 resort hotels, and a water park. * Punk's favorite musical artists are Kanye West, The Beatles, Arcade Fire, and Travis Scott. * Punk's favorite movie is ''The Dark Knight. * Punk's favorite Disney movie is Peter Pan, and his favorite ride in the parks is Space Mountain. However, his favorite park is Epcot.